L' histoire éternelle qui ne dura qu'un soir
by YaOii Star
Summary: Le VRAI départ de Yoite


**L' histoire éternelle qui ne dura qu'un soir**

POV Miharu

Je me souviendrai toujours du jour où le Kira a fait disparaître Yoite. Yoite... Cet ami pour qui j'ai réalisé mon amour un peu trop tard. Malgrés tout, je n'oublierai jamais de ses derniers instants...

** Flash Back **

On regardait tranquillement un film quand il a baillé. Je l'ai observé et j'ai vu que ses yeux restaient à peine ouverts.

- Yoite ?

- Hn ?

- Tu es fatigué ? On peut aller dormir si tu veux.

- Non, c'est juste que je me sens un peu fatigué ces derniers temps.

- Allez, viens.

- D'accord, mais à une condition. Que je dorme avec toi.

- O...ok.

On s'est dirigés vers ma chambre qui était la plus près du salon. La maison était silencieuse ( les autres étaient partis à un concours de cuisine ). Il faisait assez chaud ( on est en été ) et lorsque je tendis un pyjama à Yoite, il le refusa en disant qu'il faisait trop chaud. Alors que j'allais le mien, il vint derrière moi et me pris dans ses bras.

- o////o Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je t'aime.

- O////////////////O Quoi ???

- Non, rien.

Et il s'éloigna. Je n'ai pas insisté en me disant que je devais rêver. Car en réalité, je l'aimais et selon moi, j'avais halluciner qu'il ressentais la même chose. On se mit alors au lit. J'étais de dos à lui, il était assez près et je pouvais sentir son souffle dans mon cou. Il me pris de nouveau dans ses bras. Je saisie l'occasion pour lui demander de nouveau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis tout à l'heure ?

- Que... que je... non rien.

Je me retourna pour lui faire face. Oh mon Dieu, qu'il étai près !!!!

- Que tu ?

Il me fixa dans les yeux...

- Que je t'aimais.

Et il m'embrassa. Un peu surpris au début, je finis par répondre au baiser. Nos langues entamèrent un ballet endiablé. Nous nous découvrions l'un l'autre de nos mains et Yoite lâcha bientôt mes lèvres pour s'en prendre à mon cou.

FIN POV

POV Auteure

Il descendit ensuite vers les deux morceaux de chair rosés et commença à les mordiller. Il traça ensuite un chemin vers le boxer de Miharu qu'il retira après avec ses dents et retira le sien. Ils frottèrent leurs deux sexes gorgés de sang l'un contre l'autre d'une manière sensuelle. Yoite pris ensuite celui de son vis-à-vis en bouche et le suçota avant de le gober complètement. Miharu commença des déhanchées en parfaite harmonie avec ses vas-et-vients. Il poussa des petits cris qu'il essaya de retenir tant bien que mal. Yoite retira sa bouche pour la replacer par sa main.

- Ne te retiens pas. Je veux t'entendre dire mon nom.

-Yo... Yo... YOITE !!!

Et il se libéra dans sa main.

- Je... Prends... Prends-moi s'il te plaît.

Un sourire satisfait ( et vicieux ) apparu sur le visage de Yoite qui commença sa préparation.

Il léchouilla l'entrée de son partenaire tout en lui tendant deux doigts que celui-ci suça avidement. Il introduit un doigt en lui et senti son amour se tendre. Il commença alors à l'embrasser dans le cou et introduit le deuxième doigt. Quand il sentit que son compagnon était habitué, il releva les jambes de ce dernier sur ses épaules et le pénétra. Miharu poussa un cri mélangeant douleur et plaisir. Yoite attendu un peu avant de commencer ses coups de boutoir d'abord en douceur mais qui se firent plus violents et rapides au fur et à mesure. Miharu gémissait à n'en plus finir ce qui ne faisait qu'exciter davantages Yoite. Ils se libérèrent finalement en même temps avant qu'il...

Fin pov

Pov Miharu

...ne se retire de moi. On s'endormit dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans une rafales de baisers essouflés et de '' Je t'aime ''. Le lendemain je l'ai embrassé et il a ensuite commencé à disparaître en laissant entendre comme un murmure dont le volume régressait ces trois petits mots si précieux : Je t'aime. Quand le murmure disparu complètement je répondis :

- Moi aussi.

J'ai gardé précieusement l'écharpe qu'il avait tricoter, comme un trésor. Oui, je ne l'oublierais jamais. Je ne veux pas l'oublier. Je ne peux pas l'oublier, celui que j'aime...

Yoite


End file.
